Father's Day
by emoprinces16
Summary: Danielle and Lilly make Daddy Logan a breakfast surprise, and he gets the surprise of a life time. **Crappy Summary, I swear the story is better! Please read and review!*** LoganxxOC


"Lilly, wake up." Danielle cooed softly as she shook her five year old daughter softly to try to wake her up.

"Mmm." Lilly protested before opening her eyes, looking at her mom with tired eyes.

"It's time to wake up and make Daddy breakfast, I mean if you still want to help." Danielle said, trying to seem nonchalant knowing Lilly wanted to help very badly, it was all she had talked about (not in front of daddy of course) for a week, ever since Danielle had told her about it.

Lilly's eyes widened to the point of looking painful before shooting out of bed. "Of course I want to help." She practically yelled.

"Shh, we can't wake Daddy." Danielle whispered.

"Sorry." Lilly whispered.

Danielle smiled before grabbing Lilly's hand to lead her to the kitchen. "Okay Lilly, can you grab me the flour from the bottom shelf?" Lilly shook her head excitedly before walking to the pantry. As she did that Danielle got out all of the ingredients for pancakes.

Lilly put the flour on the counter before grabbing her stool from the pantry and positioned it next to her mommy and stood on it, now being able to see over the counter. Danielle gave Lilly a cup of milk, which Lilly added to a bowl before Danielle put in two tablespoons of melted butter into the bowl.

"Can you whisk this quickly for me?" Danielle asked which Lilly replied with a head nod before doing so. After Lily whisked the ingredients Danielle added in the dry ingredients. After everything was mixed Danielle started the bacon, stirring quickly before leaving it alone to cook for a few minutes.

"Wanna crack a few eggs?" Danielle asked Lilly as Danielle took out a carton of eggs.

"Of course!" Lilly said with an excited smile. Danielle pulled down a small bowl that she could crack them in before Lily cracked six eggs. Danielle watched her daughter, a smile on her face as she watched the intensity Lily had on cracking a simple egg.

"Thank you wonderful helper." Danielle said after Lilly finished. Danielle quickly whisked them together before putting them in a pan. Danielle stirred them, adding cheese, salt, and pepper, until they were done, when they were she put on the lid to keep them warm. After the eggs were done, the bacon was closing in on finishing. As Danielle stirred those she looked at Lily. "Could you get me an old newspaper?"

Lilly returned with it in a minute, pulling it apart and laying out a few sheets next to her mom. "Thank you." Danielle said as she finished the bacon, putting it on the newspaper so it could soak up the extra oil.

As the bacon cooled, Danielle started on the pancakes. As the skillet heated up, Danielle let Lilly measure out a half cup of batter before plopping it onto the skillet. Danielle flipped it when it was done, letting Lily pull it out when it was completely done. They repeated this action until the batter was done.

"Can I butter Daddy's toast?" Lilly questioned.

"Sure." Danielle replied as she gave her a butter knife and the stick of butter. Lilly busied herself with buttering his toast, Danielle pulled out a plate to put his food on. Stacking a few pancakes onto his plate, followed by eggs, bacon and then the toast, Danielle deemed the food done.

"Wait! We have to put syrup on it, you know how much daddy loves syrup." Lilly said quickly before going to the fridge to pull it out.

"You're right, I almost forgot." Danielle said with a smile as Lilly got on her stool and asked if she could pour the syrup. Danielle nodded her head yes and watched as Lilly did so. Danielle told Lilly to stop after enough syrup was and then Lilly put the plate on a tray that Danielle had previously put out.

"I think were done, do you want to give the picture that you drew for daddy now or later?" Danielle asked Lilly.

"Now." Lilly said before running to her room, coming back with the picture seconds later.

"Alright, lets put that on the tray." Danielle said as she took the paper "And we need to be quite, okay."

"Okay." Lilly whispered as she lead the way to her parents room where Logan was still sleeping.

Lilly looked back at her mom, waiting for what to do.

"Okay, you're going to open the door and were going to yell Happy Father's Day. Okay?"

"Okay." Lilly said excitedly.

Danielle mouthed one two three before Lilly opened the door and ran to the bed before jumping onto her daddy "Happy Father's Day, Daddy." She yelled, a smile on her face as she did so.

Logan opened his eyes, confusion before the words registered. "Thank you, baby girl." He said with a huge smile as he sat up, Lilly landing into his lap as she hugged him around the neck, Logan returning the hug.

"We made you breakfast." Lilly said as she pointed at Danielle. Logan's eyes traveled up until he meet Danielle's figure, a smile instantly coming to his face as he took in his wife.

Danielle smiled back as she walked to Logan, getting on the bed before putting the food down on the end of the bed. "Happy Father's Day, babe." Danielle said before pecking Logan's lips.

"Gross, Mommy and Daddy." Lilly squealed as she witnessed her parents kissing. Logan and Danielle parted, laughing as they did.

"Oh yeah?" Logan questioned before tickling Lilly, making her squirm as Logan tried to kiss her. Lilly giggled as Logan kissed her on the cheek.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh as she watched her husband and her daughter, happiness filling her as she watched the scene.

After a while, Lilly grew tired and gave up, allowing Logan to kiss her cheek.

After he kissed her on the cheek, Lilly looked up at daddy with a smile before saying, "Oh yeah! I have a present for you." She exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the picture on the still untouched tray of food.

Lilly proudly showed the picture, smiling as she did.

Logan looked at it, a smile growing on his face as he looked at it. It was a picture of him, Danielle and Lilly. Drawn in a line with Lilly between them, holding both of there hands.

"I love it, this will look great on my desk in my office." Logan replied, kissing Lilly on the head as Lilly snuggled into his chest, looking at her handy work as well.

"Really!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Of course, art like this needs to be proudly displayed." Logan reasoned with Lilly.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Lilly." Logan said before pecking his daughter on the lips and then going for his food.

"Mmm, smells delicious." Logan commented as he took a bite, "And tastes better!"

"I helped mommy." Lilly said proudly.

"Looks like we have a chef on our hands." Logan said with a smile as he continued eating.

Excitement filled Danielle as she waited for Logan to finish, to give him her present.

After Logan was done he was about to stand before Danielle stopped.

"Wait, you have one more present." Danielle replied, standing up and going to the closet, pulling out a wrapped box.

Logan stared at it curiously before it was placed in his hands.

"Open it." Danielle gently guided, feeling really excited.

Logan did as she was told, a grin replacing his confused face as he read what it was.

"No way, really?" Logan replied, excitement now in his voice.

"Mhm, I found out last week." Danielle replied as Logan re-read the words on the picture frame.

'Nine Months until our family grows just a little bit bigger.' With a picture of Danielle's positive pregnancy test and the last family photo of Logan, Danielle and Lilly next to it.

"This is great, I'm going to be a daddy again." Logan exclaimed, grabbing for Danielle as he pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Lilly asked.

"Yes you are sweetie." Danielle replied with a smile as Logan cradled her in his arms, her head resting in the nook of his neck.

"Yeah." Lilly exclaimed before jumping into Logan's lap, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, indeed." Logan replied with a smile as he placed a hand on Danielle's now flat stomach before kissing his daughter on her head and Danielle on the lips.

_**SO I started this Father's Day and it obviously this took way to long! Sorry if it sucks, it's just a short Daddy Logan one-shot I thought of. **_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Love ya guys!**_


End file.
